Genre Collection
by Kuroka
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet & drabble, baik yang sudah pernah dipublikasikan (di status FB) maupun yang belum pernah. Beware: Various Rating. [Genre 5: Adventure]
1. General

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

The possibility of typo, OOC, and wrong genre.  
Rated M (R17+) for taking bath together scene as mature content.

.

.

* * *

**General (1)**  
(643 words)

* * *

Jin mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak berisi air hangat usai letih betaktivitas selama seharian. Berendam seperti ini membuat tubuh dan pikirannya terasa rileks, sehingga ia dapat beristirahat dengan nyenyak pada malamnya dan merasa kembali segar di keesokan paginya.

Saat sedang menikmati momen relaksasi tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda asing menyembul dari balik permukaan air, membuat Jin yang sedang asyik berendam otomatis memasuki mode siaga. Sebuah tanda tanya besar yang sempat muncul dalam benaknya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu ia mengenali objek yang baru saja muncul dari dalam bak mandinya dan mengganggu kegiatan berendamnya.

Pasangan krimson milik Jin menatap lamat-lamat objek tersebut.

"―Mizel? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"...Berendam?" responnya datar.

"Iya, aku juga tahu soal itu. Tapi... kenapa kau bisa berendam di dalam air? Bagaimana kalau ada bagian mesinmu yang rusak?" Jin kembali bertanya, kali ini ia terdengar agak khawatir.

"Aku kedap air, kok." Jawab Mizel kalem.

Jin mengehela napas. "Baiklah. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau muncul dari dalam bak mandi? Sejak kapan kau bisa ada di dalam sini?"

"Hmm.. pokoknya tidak lama sejak Jin masuk, aku sudah ada di sini, kok."

Jin terdiam.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu jika kau sedang menggunakan kamar mandinya? Padahal aku bisa menunggumu sampai selesai menggunaka―"

"―Soalnya aku ingin mandi sama-sama Jin."

(Deg.)

Meskipun Mizel hanyalah sebuah android yang tak ubahnya senilai benda mati, namun tetap saja kata-kata Mizel barusan membuat seorang Kaidou Jin merasa malu seketika. Tentu saja, setiap laki-laki di dunia ini pasti akan merasakan hal yang serupa jika mereka berendam bersama sosok yang mereka sukai.

"Ke...kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu, Mizel?" ucap Jin terbata seraya memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya supaya ia tidak sampai memikirkan yang macam-macam terhadap tubuh polos milik android tersebut.

"Ng... soalnya _kaa-san_ bilang berendam bersama seperti ini bisa merekatkan hubungan keluarga..." jelas Mizel polos, "Oleh karena itu, dengan berendam bersama seperti ini, hubunganku dan Jin juga bisa semakin erat."

Jin dapat memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Mizel.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Mizel. Tapi...err, masalahnya, kita ini kan... bukan keluarga, tapi lebih ke arah...err, yah, kau tahu sendiri, kan… jadi..."

Mizel hanya mengedipkan matanya, menunggu Jin selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"...Jadi..kita tidak bisa begitu saja mandi bersama seperti ini, soalnya―"

"―Eh... kenapa? Biasanya aku dan Hiro juga suka mandi bersama, kok."

(Twitch.)

"Malah hampir setiap malam kami mandi bersama."

(Twitch. Twitch. Twich.)

(Kratak―)

"Jin? Apa Jin mendengar bunyi sesuatu?"

"Hm? Bunyi apa?"

"Seperti bunyi benda yang retak atau...semacamnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja."

"...Lantas kalau begitu...kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Jin jadi terlihat...agak... berbeda?"

"Ah, yang benar."

"Pokoknya kadang-kadang Jin berwajah seperti ini saat sedang bersama Hiro. Kalau Jin mau, aku bisa menampilkan gambar―"

"―Tidak, tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak, Mizel." Potong Jin cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja yang biasa kalian lakukan saat sedang mandi bersama?" tutur Jin dengan terdapat sedikit pelafalan nada yang berbeda pada dua kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Hmm.. biasanya kami mengobrol..."

"Lalu?"

"Kadang-kadang Hiro juga suka minta digosokkan punggungnya olehku."

_"Brengsek..."_

"Eh? Jin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kok. Ehm..selain itu apa lagi?"

"Selain itu...hmm..tidak banyak sebetulnya... terkadang aku hanya mendengarkan cerita tentang kejadian yang hari itu baru saja Hiro alami, atau keluh kesahnya tentang sesuatu...atau mau tidak mau mendengarkan dongeng tentang Senshiman.."

"Apa ada lagi yang lainnya?"

"Ng.. kurasa tidak a... Oh, iya,"

Mizel menunjukkan mainan bebek yang ia bawa pada Jin.

(Kwek.)

"Bebek...?"

"Namanya Tuan Bebek. Aku selalu ditemani oleh Tuan Bebek setiap kali aku mandi..."

(Kwek. Kwek.)

Mizel membunyikan mainan karet berbentuk bebek tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

Jin menatap mainan bebek karet itu dengan pandangan intimidatif.

_'Dasar bebek karet beruntung sialan.'_

(Cuuur.)

Tiba-tiba saja bebek karet tersebut menyemprotkan sejumlah air ke wajah Jin.

(Cuuur. Cuuur.)

Rupanya itu adalah ulah perbuatan Mizel.

"Tuan Bebek juga bisa menyemprotkan air seperti ini..." gumam Mizel menjelaskan kelebihan lain yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Bebek.

"…."

Jin memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi.

(Blup-blup-blup-blup…)

* * *

**General (2)  
**(129 words)

* * *

"Pak, pesan kopinya satu. Tanpa gula dan krim, ya."

"Baik, Tuan."

(—Klonteng)

"Ah, Jin-san! Jin-san sudah sampai duluan, ternyata."

"Aku baru saja tiba di sini. Duduklah, Hiro."

"Aa, terima kasih!"

"Permisi. Ini kopinya, Tuan."

"Terima Kasih—Hiro, aku sudah memesankanmu secangkir kopi. Minumlah, aku yang traktir."

"Uwah, tidak usah repot-repot segala, Jin-san!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kita sudah menjadi saudara ipar."

"…Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak... Oh ya, Jin-san sendiri?"

"Aku masih kenyang."

"Hmm...begitu, ya―_BUUUUUHH!_"

"Ada apa, Hiro?"

"Ehm.. tidak apa-apa, Jin-san.. Hanya saja kopinya…. masih _panas."_

"Oh, begitu kah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya _lidah kucing_, Hiro."

"Begitulah, _hahahahahahaha._"

"Kalau begitu minumlah saat suhunya sudah _tidak panas_ lagi."

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan menghabiskan kopi yang sudah _Jin-san pesankan_ _untukku_ ini."

"Aku senang kalau kau _menyukainya_, Hiro."

* * *

.

.

**[Next: Drama]**


	2. Drama

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

The possibility of typo, OOC, and wrong genre.  
Rated T.

.

.

* * *

**Drama  
**(206 words)

* * *

Jin menggamit lembut tangan itu.

Sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil, rapuh, serta putih sepucat mayat.

Serpihan mozaik yang semula hanya sedikit itu, kini mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tangan itu.

...Ya.

Sebentar lagi, Mizel, sang program virus yang terlahir dari Adam dan Eve, akan kehilangan eksistensinya dari muka bumi ini.

(Dalam genggaman tangan Jin.)

Kepingan mozaik itu semakin ganas melahap tubuh android Mizel. Tubuh yang ia peroleh dari salah satu penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Omega Dain.

Tubuh yang terlihat begitu sempurna, sampai-sampai tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa tubuh itu adalah tubuh android.

(Termasuk Jin.)

Tubuh android yang selama ini telah menguntungkan baginya dalam banyak hal.

(Salah satunya adalah dapat bertemu dengan Jin.)

Tubuh yang Mizel sengaja korbankan.

(Demi melindungi Jin dari maut.)

Tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang—

(Dalam dekapan Jin.)

.  
.

"—Jin. Terima kasih atas seluruh kebaikan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku bersyukur, sebagai program, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya perasaan yang tulus serta rasa cinta kasih layaknya yang dirasakan oleh seorang manusia.

Aku..aku benar-benar bersyukur karena dipertemukan denganmu.

...Aku mencintai—"

(Kemudian, cahaya-cahaya kecil menjemput tubuh android itu dan membawanya sirna, menyatu dengan udara.

Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa;

Selain kenangan manis dan pahit dalam hati kecil seorang Jin.)

* * *

.

.

**[Previous: General | Next: Humor]**


	3. Humor

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

The possibility of typo, OOC, and wrong genre.  
Rated M (R17+) for implicit erotic scene as mature content.

.

.

* * *

**Humor  
**(639 words)

* * *

Jin baru saja tiba di rumahnya, melepas sepatu bermerk yang ia kenakan, lalu membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang rekreasi untuk beristirahat.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, di sana sudah ada Mizel yang sedang duduk memeluk kedua lututnya di atas sofa sambil menyaksikan sebuah tayangan di televisi.

"...Aku pulang." Jin memberi tahu kepulangannya pada Mizel, namun android tersebut hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman singkat yang nyaris tak terdengar. Jin hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah sambil merebahkan diri di samping Mizel yang masih serius menonton televisi. Bahkan android tersebut hanya bergeming saat Jin merangkul pundaknya.

Menonton televisi merupakan bagian dari hidup Mizel. Sepanjang waktu dan sepanjang hari, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di depan layar bergambar tersebut. Di satu sisi, Jin merasa cukup lega karena dengan begini Mizel tak perlu lagi harus terus diawasi karena ia tak akan berulah, namun di sisi lain Jin merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Mizel hanya ditemani oleh sekotak televisi. Jin terpaksa mengambil tindakan ini karena dirinya tak punya opsi lain sebab dirinya terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk Mizel.

Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan Mizel menjadi kecanduan terhadap televisi. Hal ini adalah dampak yang sama sekali tak pernah Jin duga. Kini Mizel lebih mementingkan acara di televisi daripada dirinya. Entah kenapa, Jin merasa menjadi korban _netorare_ televisi.

Jin masih ingat betul saat-saat di mana Mizel masih belum biasa ditinggal pergi olehnya; android tersebut biasanya akan mudah merajuk dan merengek dengan caranya sendiri sebagai sebuah android. Mizel biasa memadamkan listrik kota atas kuasanya setiap kali ia marah pada Jin. Saking sering terjadi pada saat itu, Jin bahkan sampai pernah menerima surat keluhan masyarakat akibat Mizel sering memadamkan listrik di kota.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mizel dan televisi; Jin punya pengalaman yang kurang menyenangkan.

Saat itu, Jin sedang menegur kebiasaan buruk Mizel menonton televisi sebab android yang bersangkutan sudah terlampau kelewatan. Android tersebut selalu lupa waktu dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan Mizel sampai berani membantah kata-kata Jin.

.

.

"Mizel! Kalau kau tak mau menuruti kata-kataku, akan kujual TV ini supaya kau berhenti menonton acara-acara bodoh itu!"

"Kalau Jin sampai menjual TV ini, aku akan pergi dari rumah!"

"Mizel, kau sekarang mulai berani―"

***pip!***

_"―Aaaaahh!__ " _

Rupanya saat Jin hendak mendekati Mizel, Ia tak sengaja menginjak _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak di lantai.

Akibat yang ditimbulkan dari kecelakaan tersebut adalah tayangan dewasa yang kini berputar dengan indahnya di hadapan Mizel dan Jin.

Dengan kecepatan seraya kecepatan lari seekor babi hutan, Jin segera memungut _remote_ di lantai dan segera mematikan televisi yang menayangkan adegan panas tersebut.

***pip!***

_"...N-Nii-san...a-aku...aaahn..." _

_"...B-bersenandunglah... S-Sesukamu..." _

_"Ahhhn...__ " _

Namun bukannya mati, volume televisi tersebut malah semakin membesar.

Jin pun akhirnya frustasi. Ia lalu mencabut kabel listrik televisi tersebut untuk menghentikan tayangan incest barusan.

Setelah insiden tersebut, Jin memutuskan untuk menghapus semua _channel_ televisi yang ada dan hanya menyisakan satu buah untuk menjadi bahan tontonan Mizel. NHK merupakan satu-satunya stasiun televisi yang Jin percaya dan ia yakini tak akan menayangkan adegan berbahaya selama 24/7.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada Jin yang kini berstatus fakir perhatian Mizel; saat ini pria itu masih merangkul pundak sang android dengan lengannya. Berharap hal tersebut mampu mengalihakan perhatian Mizel dari televisi ke padanya.

"Hei, Mizel."

"Hm."

"…Acara TV-nya sedang seru sekali, ya… sampai-sampai kau tak sempat melirik ke arahku barang sedetik pun?"

"Begitulah."

Tak lama kemudian, iklan _Akura Popo_ berputar di layar kaca televisi.

"Yah, iklan."

Saat acara sinetron favoritnya diselingi oleh iklan layanan masyarakat YKMN (Yayasan Korban Musibah NTR), barulah Mizel mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria—malang—di sampingnya.

"Jin, berat. Bisa tolong lepaskan?" katanya.

Iklan _Akura Popo_ diputar untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin _budget _keuangan YKMN cukup besar sehingga mereka mampu menayangkan iklan mereka sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut.

"Oh ya, selain itu kau bau keringat, Jin. Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi; aku tak tahan dengan baunya."

Jin segera melarikan diri sambil menekan beberapa tombol pada CCM miliknya.

_"BANK-KUUUUUUUUUN…! AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI…!"_

* * *

_._

_._

**[Previous: Drama | Next: ****Crime****]  
**


	4. Crime

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

The possibility of typo, OOC, and wrong genre.  
Rated M (R17+) for mild language and crime scene as mature content.

.

.

* * *

**Crime  
**(1046 words)

* * *

CCM milikku menerima panggilan asing dari sebuah nomor yang tak kukenal. Biasanya aku selalu mengabaikan panggilan semacam ini, namun entah kenapa khusus kali ini aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo..?

"...Kaidou Jin, benar?"

"Dengan saya sendiri." Jawabku formal. "Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Apakah anda menginginkan kekasih anda kembali?"

Otomatis iris mataku berkontraksi. "Apa maksud anda?" Tanyaku dengan nada gusar.

"Saya rasa anda adalah orang yang cerdas, jadi saya rasa anda pasti sudah mengerti apa yang saya maksud," jawab suara dari seberang sana.

Rupanya kekhawatiran terbesarku benar-benar terjadi. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Tidak banyak, sebetulnya." Balas sang pembuat panggilan terkutuk ini, "Hanya sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya tidak besar bagi anda."

Heh, ternyata motif dari si keparat ini adalah uang. Sudah kuduga.

"Berapa yang anda inginkan?" Ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

"Seratus juta yen," ucap si keparat ini lancar, "Setelah itu kami jamin kekasih anda akan kami pulangkan dengan selamat."

Aku mengatur napas sedemikian rupa untuk meredam emosiku. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin berbicara dengannya dulu." Tuturku mengajukan syarat.

"Ah, mengenai hal itu..." ada jeda selama beberapa detik, "Kami tidak ingin membuat kekasih anda terluka karena memberontak pada kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuatnya tertidur,"

Jantungku serasa hampir pecah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Dinding pertahanan yang sudah susah payah kubangun akhirnya runtuh juga. Si keparat ini pasti melalukan sesuatu yang biadap pada Mizel sampai-sampai ia sanggup untuk menumbangkan android sepertinya.

"Sudah saya bilang, kami tidak melukainya sama sekali," tutur si keparat ini dengan nada santai, "Kami hanya memberinya sedikit kejutan listrik hingga kekasih anda pingsan, itu saja."

Tubuhku mendadak lemas ketika mendengarnya. Mustahil mereka hanya menggunakan listrik bertegangan kecil untuk membuat Mizel pingsan. Mereka pasti mengalirkan listrik bertegangan raksasa pada tubuh Mizel―yang besarnya mungkin berkali-kali lipat dari listik yang biasa mengalir dari kabel raksasa yang digunakan Mizel untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

...Berani-beraninya mereka!

"…Hei," gumamku, kali ini dengan suara yang jauh lebih rendah dan dalam dari sebelumnya, "Kalian bawa kendaraan?"

"Tentu saja," balas si keparat yang ingin sekali kupenggal kepalanya ini, "Tapi kami sudah menentukan waktu dan lokasi transaksi yang—"

"—Kalau kalian ingin satu milyar yen, temui aku di pelabuhan dalam waktu lima menit. Kalian bisa menemukanku di belakang gudang barang. Jangan khawatir, aku bergerak sendirian."

Sebelum aku memutus panggilan mereka, aku menambahkan, "Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Mizel, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong tubuh kalian dan memasukkannya ke dalam peti kemas,"

Setelah itu aku menekan tombol pada CCM milikku yang membuat sambungan tadi terputus. Tanpa perlu kuberi isyarat, pelayan setiaku sudah tahu tugas kotor apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Semoga Tuan Mizel baik-baik saja," gumam pelayanku dengan suara yang serak namun setenang air.

"Aa, terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan menuju lokasi yang barusan kusebutkan pada si keparat yang sudah berani bermacam-macam terhadap Mizel.

.

.

"Gila, satu milyar—" ucap seorang pria yang memegang sebuah CCM, "—Ternyata keputusan kita untuk menculik anak ini adalah ide yang brilian!" Setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengajak kawan sejawat yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk ber_hi-five_ dengannya.

"Tak kusangka bocah seperti dia bisa punya uang sebanyak itu," gumam seseorag di antara mereka, "Pantas saja kalau _Kaidou Mansion_ bisa sampai sebesar itu…"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi…! Kita harus segera tiba di sana dalam waktu kurang dari empat menit—"

"—Tenang. Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam soal kebut-kebutan dengan polisi," ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang kemudi. "Dan kalau kita lewat jalan pintas, kita bisa tiba di sana lebih cepat lagi."

"Eh…" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka, "Memangnya ada jalan pintas, ya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Tentu—tinggal terobos jalan saja!" jawab rekan sang pengemudi yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lalu tawa menjijikkan milik kawanan tersebut membahana di dalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian," sambung sang pengemudi kemudian, "Sebab perjalanan kita kali ini akan terasa lebih menegangkan daripada naik _jet coaster_."

.

.

Si keparat dan teman-teman keparatnya itu tiba dengan kendaraan mereka sesuai dengan waktu dan lokasi yang sudah kutentukan.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera berkata, "Di mana Mizel?"

"Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil." Mendengarnya, aku memasang wajah jelek.

"Cepat perlihatkan dia." Perintahku geram.

Setelah itu perwakilan dari mereka memberi isyarat pada rekannya untuk membawa Mizel dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

"…"

Di hadapanku, Mizel tergolek diam bagaikan boneka _marionette._ Sedikit noda hitam terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku curiga kalau itu bukan sekedar noda biasa, tetapi noda gosong akibat sengatan listrik yang mereka alirkan ke tubuh Mizel.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengambil Mizel dari tangan mereka.

"Aku akan transfer uangnya sekarang juga, jadi cepat kembalikan Mizel." Geramku meradang.

"Kami akan mengembalikannya jika kau sudah mentransfer uangnya,"

_…Keparat._

Tanpa ragu, aku berjalan mendekati perwakilan mereka dan menunjukkan CCM milikku di hadapannya. _"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

Transaksi senilai satu milyar yen itu pun berlangsung. Prosesnya sederhana saja, kau tinggal memindahkan sejumlah uang dalam rekening milikmu pada rekening milik orang yang ingin kau transfer dengan cara saling mendekatkan CCM kalian; seperti saat seseorang berbelanja atau membayar jalan tol dengan menggunakan sebuah kartu khusus.

Begitu proses transaski selesai, aku menagih hakku. "Sekarang, kembalikan Mizel padaku."

Mereka menepati perkataan mereka dan mengembalikan Mizel padaku. Ketika Mizel sudah kembali berada di tanganku, raut wajahku yang semula tampak keras otomatis menjadi lunak.

Kubelai rambut dan pipinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang; kemudian kugendong marionette kesayanganku ini dengan sangat hati-hati sebab kondisinya saat ini masih begitu rapuh.

"Sekarang kau sudah aman, Mizel…" bisikku lembut di telinganya meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tak mendengarnya, "Sebab kau sudah kembali berada di tanganku…"

Setelah itu terdapat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah ledakan yang terjadi beberapa ratus meter di belakangku. Kobaran api mulai menjalar, menari-nari di atas material-material yang menjadi bahan bakar mereka.

"Kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi, sebab aku akan selalu melindungimu…"

Sementara itu sayup-sayup jeritan manusia mulai terdengar dari arah belakangku.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu…menjadi ksatriamu…"

Sayup-sayup itu kemudian menghilang—

_"Milikku, milikku… kau milikku, Mizel…"_

—bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah pesan pada CCM milikku yang menginformasikan bahwa sistem bank menolak transaksi terakhir karena nominalnya melebihi batas maksimal transfer.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh nanti, aku akan mengalungkanmu dengan rantai dan mendirikan jeruji besi di sekelilingmu, supaya tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mencurimu dariku…"

(….Itulah pelajaran yang keparat-keparat itu dapatkan karena sudah berani mengusik seseorang dari Keluarga Kaidou. )

* * *

.

.

**[Previous: Humor | Next: ****Adventure****]**


	5. Adventure

**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

The possibility of typo, OOC, and wrong genre.  
Rated T.

.

.

* * *

**Adventure**  
(411 words)

* * *

Sekelompok pasukan bersenjata mengejar Mizel dari belakang.

"Mizel, melompatlah!" seru Jin yang sedang bergantung pada tangga tali helikopter miliknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Mizel.

Android tersebut tampak ragu. "Tapi—"

"—Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan menangkapmu!" ujar Jin meyakinkan Mizel. "Cepatlah, sebelum mereka berhasil mendapatkanmu…!"

Mizel mengangguk pelan, lalu menekuk kedua lututnya, bersiap untuk melompat.

Namun_—_

_—DOR!_

Akibat tembakan yang—untungnya—meleset tadi, Mizel kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga ia pun terjatuh begitu saja dari pesawat.

"Ah_—_"

_"—MIZEL!" _pekik Jin penuh kengerian saat melihat sosok yang dikasihinya terhuyung jatuh di hadapannya dengan tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya.

Jin berusaha meraih tangan tersebut, namun rupanya gaya gravitasi menyedot tubuh Mizel dengan begitu cepat sehingga Jin hanya mampu menangkap udara kosong.

"Kh…" tanpa berpikir sama sekali, Jin ikut melompat ke bawah tanpa mengenakan peralatan apapun. Persetan dengan parasut dan semacamnya; ia hanya ingin memenuhi kata-katanya pada Mizel bahwa ia akan menangkapnya.

"_MIZEL…!"_ teriakan Jin seolah merobek udara, _"RAIHLAH TANGANKU!"_ ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Mizel yang melayang jatuh di bawahnya.

Tentu saja Mizel merasa terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa Jin juga berada bersamanya di udara. Namun—entah kenapa—hal tersebut malah membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Android tersebut tersenyum kecil, kemudian balas memanggil nama pria yang dicintainya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, berusaha untuk menjangkaunya.

_"JIIIIN…!"_

Keduanya berusaha sekuat daya dan karsa mereka agar mereka bisa saling menggapai tangan pasangannya masing-masing. Mizel berusaha mejulurkan tangannya sepanjang yang ia bisa, sementara Jin berusaha untuk menaikkan kecepatan jatuhnya agar dirinya bisa mendekati Mizel secepat mungkin.

Sampai ketika jari-jari mereka akhirnya mulai bersentuhan, cahaya-cahaya harapan dalam hati mereka mulai bersinar terang. Kemudian dengan sedikit usaha ekstra, Jin berhasil mengaitkan salah satu jarinya pada jari milik Mizel—lalu menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Mizel pun sedikit terhempas ke atas, membuat ketinggian mereka berdua di atas permukaan laut kini menjadi sejajar.

Jin lalu memeluk Mizel dengan erat, yang juga dibalas oleh sang android dengan memeluknya erat juga.

"…Terima kasih karena sudah menangkapku, Jin…" bisik Mizel pelan di telinga Jin. "Aku bersyukur karena Jin bersamaku… jadi aku tidak perlu merasa takut pada apapun lagi,"

"Aku juga," balas Jin dengan suara yang lembut, "Aku juga bersyukur karena akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapmu… sehingga aku tidak perlu takut akan kehilangan dirimu."

"Jin…" Mizel lalu menutup kedua matanya, dan Jin langsung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Mizel.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu sebelum keduanya menghantam pemukaan laut dengan keras—

(—jika saja pelayan Jin tidak datang menyelamatkan mereka dengan menembakkan jaring penangkap ke arah mereka.)

* * *

.

.

**[Previous: Crime | Next: **_(Under Construction)_**]**


End file.
